


Denna's Backstory and Future story headcanon

by dennadarling



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Kingkiller Chronicle, Other, book three speculation, denna - Freeform, the doors of stone, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennadarling/pseuds/dennadarling
Summary: Just trying to work out my back story for Denna, and what I think is likely her story. I do not own these characers or this universe, I am merely speculating on the wonderful books in the "KingKiller Chronicle" that Patrick Rothfuss has gifted us.
Relationships: Denna/Kvothe (Kingkiller Chronicles), Denna/Master Ash
Kudos: 1





	Denna's Backstory and Future story headcanon

\--Denna is Yllish  
\--Her family were farmers, but her mother sang and her father was a local crafstman  
\--Denna's immediate family were murdered by the Amyr because her parents were looking into deep Yllish magic and other mysteries  
\--Denna went to live with her uncle once her family was destroyed  
\--Her uncle abused her-- physically, emotionally, sexually  
\--She ran away at 11  
\--She tried to be a whore, but it went badly, a la the "Horses" chapter in "Wise Man's Fear"  
\--Someone helped her, gave her money, food, shelter, some sort of safe refuge  
\--She went to Imre where she hoped to earn her talent pipes, but soon realized that was a long shot with no formal training  
\--Sparked up a romance with Deoch, partially to try to butter up to the owner but partially because he was just a cool dude  
\--No, she never sandwiched with him and Stanchion, though she thought about it.  
\--She found some training, but it went badly when the guy tried to exploit her sexually (not Deoch, that fizzled out on its own, they were just in too different life phases)  
\--She ran away again, found herself in some trouble in the town of Tarbean  
\--She survived  
\--She persevered  
\--She went back to the University to find Kvothe, but never found him. Instead, she refocused on her high-class gentleman callers and kept her eyes peeled for opportunities to learn music, but better protected herself this time  
\--Kvothe shows up at the Eolian while she is with one of the University's noble students, she sings the Aloine to his Savien and he wins his talent pipes  
\--She's gut-punched when he doesn't remember her  
\--Life goes on  
\--She invites him to lunch  
\--He disses her  
\--She waits  
\--And waits  
\--And waits  
\--Cue in Master Ash, aka Cinder, Aka Bredon  
\--A white haired gentleman with dark eyes and a walking stick that seems more a fashion choice than object of utility  
\--He tells her she seems interesting  
\--She tells him not interesting enough or she wouldn't be sitting there, dissed  
\--He buys her a drink  
\--She tells him she's not interested  
\--He tells her she's too young for him but maybe they can be of some interest to each other anyway, he'd heard she was a fine, lovely musician  
\--She perks up  
\-- I'm not sure how the deeper mysteries are revealed? Assuming Cinder is Patron is Bredon, how would he know that Denna's secret heart craves answers regarding the Amyr and how to find them and destroy them?  
\--Anyway, they leave together and he makes her an offer that she can't refuse  
\--But it isn't an official offer  
\--He pulls the carrot stick routine  
\--By the way, Patron/Cinder/Bredon had been at the University that morning. His chill was the reason the bone-tar canister was too cold, and that's why Kvothe missed his lunch  
\--Whether it was a ploy to have Kvothe killed, or he was just searching for some of those "deeper University mysteries" and Kvothe got caught in the crossfire, remains to be seen.  
\--TBC but this is the beginning of my Denna backstory head-canon to be referenced while writing my Denna POV readthrough


End file.
